Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered on September 20, 2015. Filming began in July 2016. The season premiered with "Heralds of Darkness" on August 7, 2016, and ended with "Let it Go" on May 29, 2017. It had twenty-four episodes, two more than the previous season. New Characters * Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Rumplestiltskin ("Heralds of Darkness") * Maid Marian ("Into the Forest") * Ichabod Crane ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Headless Horseman ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Prince Phillip' '("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Auntie Em ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") * Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * Sir Rider ("I See the Light") * Hades ("The Miller's Daughter") * Hansel ("The Miller's Daughter") * King Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Megara ("The Miller's Daughter") * Cinderella ("The Miller's Daughter") * Henry Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Hercules ("All Good Things") * Elsa ("''Winter is Coming''") * Anna ("The Winds of Winter') * Kristoff ("The Winds of Winter") * Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * Elsa Lanchester ("A Bitter Draught") * Cynthia Stone ("Frozen Heart") * Hans ("Frozen Heart") * Queen Elinor ("''Fly True''") * Witch ("Fly True") * Prince Ali ("Fly True") * Tia Dalma ("The Price is Right") * Duke of Weselton ("If the Slipper Fits") * Seodora ("If the Slipper Fits") * Fairy Godmother ("If the Slipper Fits") * Apprentice ("If the Slipper Fits") * Selene ("The Savior") * Cherry ("''My Heart Will Go On''") * Elizabeth Holmes ("Titanium") Returning Cast *Bold items have been further confirmed Starring - Part A * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances/Elsa Lanchester * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Queen Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Donna Gothel^ Guest Starring - Part A * Adam Foster as Chernabog * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Betty Brown as Ursula^ * John Euing as King Adam^ * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * John Miller as Lumiere * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Nancy Clements as Anita * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Chandler Morris as Maurice * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston Lineup Changes * Belle Goode is now billed as "starring". * Shelby Ross is now billed as "starring". * John Euing is now billed as "guest starring". * Cara Wilhelm is now billed as "starring". * Maria O'Neal is now billed as "starring". * As of "Mere Memories", Anna Fox is billed as Annemarise instead of Evil Queen, unless further changed. * As of "The Miller's Daughter", Etta Schmidt is now billed as Belle Frances, instead of Belle. * ^ As of "The Winds of Winter", the following changes are correct: ** John Euing is rebilled as "starring". ** Betty Brown is billed as "starring". ** Maria O'Neal is billed as "guest starring". ** Anthony King is billed as "guest starring". * As of "All Good Things", Maria O'Neal is credited as Donna Gothel. * As of "Frozen Heart": ** Belle Goode is billed as "guest starring" once more. ** Shelby Ross is billed as "guest starring" once more. ** Cara Wilhelm is billed as "guest starring" once more. New Cast Starring * David Marson as Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin^''' ("Heralds of Darkness") Guest Starring - Part A * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian ("Into the Forest") * Phillip Rocke as Ichabod Crane ("Sleepy Hollow") * David Stone as Headless Horseman ("Sleepy Hollow") * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Lora Pageley as Auntie Em ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * Thomas Darwin as Sir Rider ("I See the Light") * Stephen Frige as Hades ("The Miller's Daughter") * Henry Steeler as Hansel ("The Miller's Daughter") * David Johnston as King Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Diana Courie as Megara ("The Miller's Daughter") * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella ("The Miller's Daughter") * Chase Manchester as Henry Charming ("The Miller's Daughter") * Robin Jones as Hercules ("All Good Things") * Georgia Kade as Elsa ("''Winter is Coming''") Part B Cast Starring - Part B * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * James Jones as Captain Hook * David Marson as Robin Hood * John Euing as King Adam * Betty Brown as Ursula Left as of "Frozen Heart" * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood Guest Starring - Part B * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * Dana Jones as Zelena * Georgia Kade as Elsa * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Diana Courie as Megara * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella * Maria O'Neal as Donna Gothel * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * John Miller as Lumiere * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Sarah Belgium as Snow White * Evelyn Arrow as Pandora * Nicholas Marson as Smee * Elise Mayer as Anna ("The Winds of Winter") * David Sonette as Kristoff ("The Winds of Winter") * Adam de Carsou as Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * Lynda Case as Cynthia Stone ("Frozen Heart") * Josh Burke as Hans ("Frozen Heart") * Leonara Davison as Queen Elinor ("''Fly True''") * Emgee O'Hare as the Witch of DunBroch ("Fly True") * Katarina Mosanta as the Witch of Endor ("Fly True") * David Appelt as Prince Ali ("Fly True") * Linda Rose Murka as Tia Dalma ("The Price is Right") * Jefferson Lewis as Duke of Weselton ("If the Slipper Fits") * Cassidy Clements as Seodora ("If the Slipper Fits") * Robert Spearman as Apprentice ("If the Slipper Fits") * Rebecca Mader as Selene ("The Savior") * Kacy Johnson as Cherry ("My Heart Will Go On") * May Hynes as Elizabeth Holmes ("Titanium") TBA/TBD * Kacy Johnson as '''Cherry Special Guest Stars * Julie Andrews as Fairy Godmother Recast Characters * Ava Jean as Glinda Plot ''Heroes and Villains versus Darkness. ''("Heralds of Darkness" to "Winter is Coming") In the French Village, the heroes battle Mother Gothel and her Heralds of Darkness. ("Heralds of Darkness") Later, they enter the Forest, where Maid Marian is killed. ("Into the Forest"). They travel to Sleepy Hollow, and encounter old faces such as Peter Pan, Ursula, and King Adam. ("Sleepy Hollow") Maleficent resolves her past with Tinker Bell. ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") Belle reunites with Gaston and Maurice, while Robin Hood resolves to keep his secret past with Dorothy Gale a secret. ("Mere Memories") Robin's and Dorothy's past catches up, Ariel returns, and Auntie Em moves on. ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") Rapunzel comes to town, and Belle suffers a tragedy when Maurice dies. ("I See the Light") Episodes Quick Glance Category:Villains Unite! Category:Seasons